We All Dance Ballet in a Yellow Submarine
by Mikila94
Summary: A total joke about why Law saved Luffy from Marineford


**A.N: Just a little one shot that came to my mind… don´t take it too seriously; it´s meant to be funny. I´ll probably make a serious version of why Law saved Luffy later.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece, the song or the movements.**

**We All Dance Ballet in a Yellow Submarine**

Law walked to his room with a smile, closing the door. His crew would still be out to explore the Sabaody Archipelago for a while so he had a good time doing what he liked the most, aside from torturing of course. He put his CD-Player on and waited for it starting to play.

_In the town where I was born,_

_Lived a man who sailed to sea,_

_And he told us of his life,_

_In the land of submarines_

Law got on to his toes, starting the dance.

_So we sailed on to the sun,_

_Till we found the sea of green,_

_And we lived beneath the waves,_

_In our yellow submarine_

He did a small pirouette.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

Law did a plié

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

He did a pointé followed by grand battement jeté pointé.

_And our friends are all aboard,_

_Many more of them live next door,_

_And the band begins to play_

XXXXX

Luffy was bored; he had gotten lost and ended up in to the edges of the archipelago.

"Now what should I do?" he asked from no one.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

Luffy´s head perked up. Was that music?

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

Yes it was! With a happy smile he started to walk towards the sound, finding a yellow submarine. He hopped on and opened the door, seeing no one. Shrugging he went towards the music, opening a door.

XXXXX

_As we live a life of ease,_

_Every one of us has all we need,_

_Skye of blue and sea of green,_

_In our yellow submarine_

Law made a pas de chat, not even noticing that the Straw Hat opened the door, staying there looking at him.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

Luffy frowned as Law did an arabesque; he had seen that somewhere before, but where?

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

Now he remembered; Bon-Chan always danced like that, too.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

Law did a pirouette again, still unaware that he was being watched.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine_

He ended his dance with a bow, but he wasn´t expecting claps and he certainly _was not _expecting laughter.

"That was awesome!" Law was not sure should he be relieved or annoyed by the fact that it wasn´t one of his crew members. An outsider had gotten in to his yellow submarine. With visible annoyance the Surgeon of Death raised his head and saw a young man in a Straw Hat.

"Straw Hat Luffy-ya"

"Hm? You know me?" Luffy asked, stopping his laughter.

"Naturally; every pirate knows about you" the older super nova said "And of course you´ve heard of me to, haven´t you?"

"Nope. Who´re you?" Luffy said, titling his head to side with a grin. Law´s eyebrow twitched. Didn´t this man, or rather this _kid, _read any newspapers? Law sighed; he might as well answer.

"Trafalgar Law, the captain of Heart Pirates, also known as the Surgeon of Death" Law told.

"Never heard of you" Luffy said, making a vein pop on Law´s forehead "Anyway, nice to meet you"

Law didn´t agree on that. He kept his face calm however as he asked: "What are you doing in my sub?"

"I was bored, but then I heard weird music so I followed it here" Luffy explained with a grin, reminding Law what he had been doing before noticing the younger man. If someone heard about his hobby his reputation would be ruined forever.

"_Should I kill Straw Hat-ya or shut him up some other way?" _Law wondered. Now would be a good chance to kill him, but there was a chance it would cause too much noise and get him unwanted attention.

"_And it would be boring to kill him this early" _Law thought, making his decision.

"Get lost" he said "And don´t tell anyone what you saw, understand?"

"Why?" Luffy asked, earning a glare "Okay okay, I won´t" Luffy said, leaving "See ya!"

Law sighed as Luffy closed the door behind him. Now he owed to that idiot.

XXXXX

Later in Amazon Lily Law threw Luffy´s hat to Rayleigh, saying: "Tell Straw Hat-ya that we´re even now."

**A.N: You know, all I know about ballet is that it´s what Bon-Chan dances, so don´t bother pointing out my mistakes. I copied that all from Wikipedia anyway. Sadly I couldn´t find the explanations in English, so I can´t write them here. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Leave a review?**


End file.
